


Short Shot

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, a little anidala
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: The way he tried to press down on the boy's upturned blond hair was more like stroking the top of his head.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Short Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingi6021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/gifts).



> 贝尔和布雷哈为什么没有孩子。为什么收养孩子一定要收养安安的孩子。这么先进的银河系不可能还有不孕不育，唯一的解释就是他们之间没有发生过性关系。所以，安安和贝尔之间肯定有过什么。  
> warning：形婚、婚内出轨。

-

因为是会坏掉的开门按钮从刺目红光处冒出火星，他再也忍不住，舷窗外下着大雨的纳布湖区阴云沉沉。

其实从某种角度而言他也知道不必再问了，若是不仰仗一点回忆，说什么也不再有用了。年轻的绝地武士脊背打得笔直，靴子烦躁而紧张地磨着地，就像一条鸿沟，从各个角度把关分离的情感。

什么事都有最后一次的话，他希望这可以不是。因为年轻的绝地武士猛地转回身来，双臂张开搂住了他的腰。

贝尔·奥加纳有时会喜欢下雨天。

二十年前，他刚刚迎娶一位年轻漂亮的女人。聪明善良，和平是共同的宗旨，他把她当做一位值得尊敬的密友，甚至良师，婚姻关系是稳固的社会安定模范，二十年来互相尊重，没有孩子，没有亲密关系，只有责任，她把人民照顾得很好，这里没有战争与不公的怨诉。

雨是在清晨停止的。他接到武士团的消息，说议长已经从格里弗斯将军那里成功救回，绝地武士的白色飞艇在高大建筑外边降落，剪掉了辫子的年轻人腰间挂着光剑，朝他走来。科洛桑周边明亮的发热恒星似乎都以光芒偏爱他似的，曾是没有那么高的，像是在战争里成熟起来，慢慢长大，又像是一夜间改变了模样，打直了脊背。

想点什么。明明没有很多年，却又久得像模模糊糊的水里的月亮。像一段短暂隐秘的往事，从科洛桑到奥德朗的小飞船中加速的时间流进遗忘区域里，让他感到责任与爱欲的畏惧在撕扯纠缠。

年轻的绝地学徒抬起眼睛时会微笑。支棱起来的短短金发压不下去，更像是在抚摸男孩的头顶。他要弯下腰才可以吻到的唇总是红艳艳的，奶油色的袍子松松垮垮的往肩膀上一搭，想询问未来的模样纠结不已。最后是个徒劳的吻，印在明知不可而为之的分别的眼泪上，禁止依恋的守则和背后的家国人民像坏掉的飞船舱室一样亮着红灯。

“这是最后一次任务，奥加纳议员，斯德力克先生的报告并不…”

他闭嘴了，蓝眼睛里透出点不安，这将是一场漫长的对视或久别重逢的沉默。自上一次分别算起已经很多年了，足够让他从一个学徒变成举世皆知的战士。他的手依旧紧紧搂着年轻绝地的腰，共和国年轻的将军用力把粗暴的吻印在他脖子上，呼吸的热气撞着皮肤。“我想你。”年轻的将军哽咽着，他的机械手茫然地压着对方背部，终于承认道。

他注意到年轻人的伤疤。脱下的绝地袍堆在地面上，一片阴影随肌肉线条的动作移动，尝起来却依旧像滚烫的圣诞糖果。年轻的绝地频繁出入纳布的湖区，科洛桑久置的议员公寓也有了点烟火味道，他不用承认，阿米达拉议员的眼神并不像是注视一个友人。

他的手重重地抚过年轻人起伏的脊背，让火热的生命在他掌下挣扎。空洞的沉默伴随一点发酵的秘密，所以他们还和多年前一样，不敢提未来如何，他只是想经历一个雨天，所以年轻的绝地可以提出想法，名正言顺地留下来过夜。

安纳金有时不喜欢战场。飞洒的炮火烟尘混杂着血的味道一股脑地在原力的痛苦中爆发，他又不喜欢计划外的打扰，要潜伏在某个角落中静待敌方将领的出现。贝尔·奥加纳的脸上全是灰尘。他估计他的也是，因为狭小的空间里烟尘与人挤在一起，什么也躲不开。

没有别的。一发炮弹从上轰下来，瓦砾与灰尘落地散尽过后，原力中的死寂令他感到恐惧。他感受不到军队，没有同伴，无尽的死亡与愤怒在黑暗边缘试探前行，他想发出尖叫，但贝尔·奥加纳的手紧紧地捂着他的嘴巴，接着是沉重却无声的吻落在唇上。他的双臂紧紧抱着年长者的脖颈，光剑硌在他们其中，没有声音地，结束如同开始般短暂。他知道这是错误的，不被允许，算作背叛。但却无法忽视微笑与触碰下温度的增长，年长者把掌心按在他肩头时，他曾以为自己忘掉他了。

雨停了。帕尔帕廷议长自两位绝地武士的保护下再次脱险，贝尔远远地就看到了那个男孩，他像一只仰仗天赋的原力力量、骄傲的孔雀。几个小时前他收到了来自议会报告的又一次坠机消息，又有建筑、指示塔和飞船要修缮，他当然知道这不会是肯诺比做的。

他说，“共和国有你真是幸运。”发自内心地，他欣喜于当年扎着学徒辫的男孩的成长。年轻绝地紧紧抱着手，但他仍然面带微笑。谢谢你，议员。他吐出这个单词时怪异地眨了眨眼，往下低头，“在格里弗斯将军死前，战争不可能结束。”

他想把手搭在男孩肩上表示支持，又害怕太亲密，于是他只是转了转身。我会尽力与议会协调的。他还未深思话语中偏袒的成分，便从男孩投来的目光中看见了另一个人，不远处走廊柱子的阴影中，他知道安纳金还藏着另一个秘密，与自己相同。

他想等一会，再可以多听听他的任务。可安纳金微笑了一下，对他说，“失陪一下，先生。”

**Author's Note:**

> ep3那段台词真的很故事。仿佛贝尔一直在暗示什么而安安巧妙拒绝了（反正就很请以你的名字呼唤我或者一代宗师结尾！！


End file.
